fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuego Yamakira
Fuego Yamakira(炎山のキラー Fuego Yamakira) is an S-Class Dark Mage in Magnasium Dark. He is typically referred as the First Royal Commander '(最初の王室の司令官 ''Saisho no ōshitsu no shirei-kan), due to his reputation as the first member and leader in the Royal Commander, an S-rank team within Magnasium Dark. He is considered as one of the highest ranking S-Class Mages within Magnasium Dark, along with the rest of the Royal Commander, but he considers his skills being slightly rusty. Fuego is set to appear as one of the eight antagonists in Fairy Tail: Enchanted and initially carried the Seventh KeyStone, but was tricked by his Guild Master using a decoy. He currently carries the Second KeyStone. Appearance Fuego is an extremely tall and well-built man who has a pair of azure eye-pupils, and also has a fair skin tone. He is also known to wear a pair of Shero-branded blue spectacles and has a general attire consisting of a royal blue uniform trench coat left unzipped with a white shirt tucked underneath, a gold buckle and a pair of black boots. Personality Prior to joining Magnasium Dark, Fuego was a light-hearted and easy-going individual who seeked to brighten up the environment and everyone around him, regardless of the dangers and consequences that had been awaiting him. He was also very reckless and straightforward, preferring to bluntly voice out his opinion to those whom he speaks to in his own way. The Guild Master of Magnasium Dark was so pleased with his strength and courage that he ordered the Dark Mages to capture and brainwash him into joining Magnasium Dark. Upon being brainwashed into joining Magnasium Dark, Fuego has turned into an amoral, cold-hearted and calm individual who is bound to be sly around his environments. He doesn't seem to trust anyone around him, especially his Guild Master and the other Royal Commanders. He is also very perceptive and analytical, as he quietly observes his opponents and utilizes the ideal methods to defeat them beforehand. He is also very uneasy when around the Royal Commanders and his Guild Master, meaning that his brainwash is being surpressed overtime. History Like any other poor family, Fuego lived with his parents and worked as a fishmonger for a living. On one stormy day, while he and his father were fishing by the stream, his father was struck by a flurry of lightning bolts, fatally injuring him. This grieved Fuego, but he wasn't discouraged by his father's death. On the next day, an enigmatic man arrived at the front of his stall. Fuego offered him some fish, but for an unknown reason, the man promptly declined his offer and stabbed his mother by the neck, killing her. Furious by the man's actions, his Magic Power underwent a malevolent burst of outrage, knocking the man away and injuring him. After this, his whereabouts were unknown, but it is implied that at some point prior to Fairy Tail: Enchanted's beginning, he was brainwashed by Magnasium Dark's Guild Master into joining the Dark Guild. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Enchanted Fuego debuts in Fairy Tail: Enchanted as an antagonist who is improperly introduced into the first chapter when he bumps into Trinity Whiteheart and Rin Icetreker, provoking an improper confrontation between the individuals and eventually locks them into the enclosed dimension. '''Begin Arc Three Unites? No Magnasium Dark's Revelation Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Lightning Magic(雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Fuego is known as an exceptionally dextrous practitioner in Lightning Magic, being noted to have almost harnessed it to its utmost limit. Due to the tragical event that had occured in his past, he was inspired to imagine creative strikes using Lightning Magic. *'Bolter': One of his frequently used offensive spells. When casted, Fuego charges a miniature sphere of lightning on his index finger, and then launches it towards the designated target, shocking the target and provoking an explosion upon contact with the intended body part. *'Flash Palm': One of his frequently used offensive spells. When casted, Fuego concentrates two miniature dome-shaped lightning spheres on both of his palms, and then launches it towards the designated target, shocking the target and temporarily paralyzing the intended body part upon contact. While the force of the spell is significantly less powerful than his first spell due to its power being split into two, it is extremely versatile due to its side-effect. *'Stinger Curse': One of his rarely used offensive spells. It is empowered by Fuego's own grudge against the target; he only uses it when he is resentful of his target. When casted, Fuego crosses his fingers while charging an extremely potent lightning imbued with his hatred inside his mouth, as he roars and unleashes the lightning in a widespread attack, grievously damaging his target if hit. Disassembly Magic(lit. Seperation) (分開 Punkai): Take Over(接収 (テイク・オーバー), Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): Take Over.jpg|Animal Soul: Butterfly FuegoDisassembly.jpg|Fuego uses Disassembly Magic. Trivia *According to the author, his stats are: *The author has decided not to write his other two Magic sections yet until Fuego officially appears, because it might contain some spoilers. *Fuego's appearance is based off Reisi Munakata '''from K-Project while his abilities are based off '''Shaiapouf's of Hunter x Hunter. Category:Villains Category:Dark Mage Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character